Gekukojou
by Shizurii
Summary: Kurogane, the son of the leader of a crime circle and Fai's best friend, is with the rest of the country, about to take down the tyrant King Fei Wang Reed, when the worst possible thing happens. What happens when he takes over years later? T to be safe.
1. Gekukojou

A/N: Thanks to the one nice person to review my other story. This one is for you ShingetsuXMangetsu!

Disclaimer: I will never own Tsubasa... If I did, everyone would be OOC sometimes... lol JK...

"Gekukojou"

"We're going to end this tonight!" A tall dark-haired man stood in the midst of a relatively large group of people. He wore a tattered black jacket and a red band of cloth around his head. He held up a deep red flag with the pattern of wings stretching over it, and gave a command, "Tonight will be the last night King Fei Wang Reed will tower over the world! We will make this world the way it once was!" Standing up the flag, he lit a match, watching as the flames consumed the cursed flag. He looked down at the ground, "I will avenge you."

"Come on! We don't want to be late! Your dad will have our heads!" A young man dragging his friend down an empty street started. He was a little bit shorter than the man he was dragging, but not by much, and had hair such a light blonde, it looked like cream. The taller man loved that hair, which was so much unlike the pitch-black spikes he called hair.

"For the love of KAMI! Let go of me!" He shouted in protest as his friend dragged him against his will. "Oh come on, Kuro-kun! Don't you remember the LAST time we were late? You dad was furious!" He chimed, continuing to pull the man along. Kurogane managed to snap his wrist away from the blonde's grip, and started talking back, "Well that's what you get when your dad is the leader of a crime circle!" He grumbled at his smiling friend, "Dammit Fai! Will you wipe that stupid smile off your face before I smack it off!"

"Ahh... Is Kuro a Kuro-grumpy? Calm down! We're almost there!" He beamed as danced around Kurogane in joy. The dark haired man gave up and walked along side the idiot he knew so well. It's not like he hadn't known the guy. They had met when they were both very young, and he was his best friend, no matter how annoying he was. Couldn't blame him, they were both teenagers.

The two stepped into an old, broken down building, joining many other people I the crowded hall. The blonde started tugging on the sleeve of his dear friends black jacket. "Today is the day right! The day we finally take him down! I thought it would never come!" He danced around, anxious of what tasks would lay ahead for them. Kurogane put his hand down on Fai's head in hopes that he could calm him down before his father entered the hall.

"Good," He started off saying, "you two made it right on time!" He lead them up on the platform in front of the crowds. "Everyone! This is it!" He called out at the large crowds of people, who were slowly quieting down. "We're going to end this tonight!" He stood up a red flag, covered with a pattern of wings stretched over it. "Tonight will be the last night King Fei Wang Reed will tower over the world! We will make this world the way it once was!" He announced as he lit the very flag on fire. "Tonight, we make history!" The cheers of the many people rang through the echoing halls. Kurogane grinned at his friend, "He means business." He laughed with his blonde companion as his father continued, "NOW! The final meal before our plan sets out!"

That was going to be the longest night of the two's lives.

***-****END CHAPTER ONE****-***

**A/N: This story may be more complex than I hoped it would, but I want a lot to draw Kurogane and "Fai" close.**

**Why is Fai in quotations? You'll just have to read to find out.**

**Will update every couple days, or if you're lucky, everyday.**

**R&R&R&R**

**Please? Reviews help me write.**

**Tell me if I made any major mistakes. Just so you're not confused, this is not in normal Tsubasa verse.**


	2. What Started and Ended

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I told you reviewing helps me write! The moment I read them, I ran and got a couple pieces of paper and started writing. Hope you like!

"Gekukojou"

Chapter 2: What Started and Ended

"I won't be making the same mistake as my father." The man tore off the red band on his head. He turned to a familiar face, "Are you ready?"

The hall quieted as the leader stood at the front of the people. "A toast! For our REVOLUTION!" He raised a glass and directed the others to do the same. "Hey Kuro-kun." The blonde whispered in his serious friends direction, "Your dad really has this planned out out, doesn't he? He must be very organized!" Kurogane gave a stifled laugh, "Don't be ridiculous, mom was the one who organized the groups and plans. Dad has to lead them and take Fei down." His father turn to the two idiots laughing in the back. "I can hear you, you know!" Fai giggled, "Wow, your dad is even more grumpy than you!" Kurogane covered Fai's mouth with his large hand. "Do you want us to get in trouble again!" Fai shuddered at the thought.

Finally, Kurogane's father called everyone to attention to explain the plan. "Everyone get to your group!" Fai tugged on Kurogane's sleeve, "Weren't we in group C? Isn't that the direct group! We actually get to go in and take him down! Right?" The blonde cheered whilst his angry buddy gave him looks of being irritated. Kurogane was just about to rip the hair from his head when his father broke in. "Will you two just get to your groups already!" Fai laughed, but our smart Kurogane knew his father was being serious and dragged Fai to the third of the groups, C.

After everyone was in position, the leader started to give assignments. "Hey! I wonder what the other groups have to do! Do you know Kuro-puu!" Kurogane just glared at him. "If you'd just SHUT UP, we'd be able to her!" With that being said, the two turned attention back to Kurogane's father. "Team A, you are to hack in, and shut off all surveillance and torrents. Souma, you are in charge of this. Make sure there are no goof-ups!" He turned to the next group as Fai was about to get his jacket back from the chair he had been in before.

Kurogane instinctively pulled the idiot back before they got in more trouble for being out of group. You'd think for a crime circle this large, one person missing wouldn't be noticed. Not in Fai's case. Everyone knew if he wasn't there. Everyone.

"Team B, you get us inside. Do whatever it takes, and make it stand out. I want them to be surprised when we come." Fai, who was slightly confused, turned to whisper something to Kurogane. "If we want them to know we're there, why turn off the surveillance?" Kurogane gave him the, 'Isn't-it-obvious' stare, "It's so they don't know where we are inside the palace, and trust me, you wouldn't want torrents shooting at you when you're trying to kill the king." Then he sprang back to his original position, hoping his father hadn't noticed them talking.

Finally, the leader turned to the last group. "Team C, we're going in," Fai looked over at Kurogane with the 'I-told-you-so' look, "We're going in through the front gate and taking this route inside." He instructed as he drew a red path with a marker onto a mapped layout of the castle. "But," he turned to the two friends, "Kurogane and Fai. You two will go in from the back as cover and just in case something goes wrong." Fai cocked his head, "Like what?" The innocent question was answered almost immediately. "Like if they find out where we are coming in from and are waiting for us. You two would come in from another places and surprise them. Got it?"

The leader walked out in front of all the groups again. As if on cue, he ended the night with, "We rise at 4 a.m. and I want no one late!" He look over at Kurogane and Fai, who Kurogane knew he'd have to wake at 3. "Now get your rest. Tomorrow morning, King Fei Wang Reed won't know what hit him!"

As Fai and Kurogane were about to split up to their separate rooms, Kurogane took the other with him instead. "Come on, lord knows you'll get lost, you always do. Just stay with me tonight so we can both be on time." Fai didn't argue, he just followed his friend to his room.

When they had gotten to the dark-haired man's room, Fai immediately plopped onto the nearest bed. "I'm beat! Let's get our rest for tomorrow, 'Kay Kuro-puu?" Kurogane tossed a blanket at him, "My name's not Kuro-puu or whatever other nicknames you gave me. It's KUROGANE!" Fai smiled as lowered the blanket from his face and lied down. "I always called you that when we were young. Why the sudden dislike?"

Kurogane lied next to him, "We were kids. We're teenagers now, at least give me the courtesy of my real name." Fai giggled and they both went to sleep.

"Hey! Wake up! It's 3:30 and I'm not going to let you be late! Hurry up and get dressed!" Kurogane growled at his sleeping buddy, who sprang up at the sound. "Okay~! I'm up! What were your other two wishes?" He replied as Kurogane played along, "Yeah... I want you to get dressed and make the bed." Fai laughed as he put on a clean shirt and scanned the room. "Shoot. I must have left my jacket in the hall last night!" Kurogane threw his black jacket at Fai, "Then take mine and shut up."

The two joined up with the rest of their group and Kurogane's father began to speak. "The other two groups have already started, now we're just waiting for the signal.*" He turned to the two teens, "Are you both ready?" Kurogane nodded, sword in hand. The sword he had name Ginryu many years before, just for this moment. Fai smiled, "I f we weren't ready, would we be here?"

They stood outside the palace for only a few moments before and explosion cleared the front of the place. That was the signal. The group entered the front as Kurogane and Fai separate from them and went around the back, as instructed. Once inside, the two remained very quiet for quite some time before Fai finally spoke up. "How come no one has come after us? I was sure they would." Kurogane looked up at his idiot friend, who he was sure would be able to figure it out. Since he didn't, so Kurogane answered. "They are concentrated on the others in front."

He pulled Fai along as they came to a large door. The back door of the King's chamber no doubt. The two slowly creaked open the door to take a peek. Fai stepped back in horror.

"Kurogane... I don't think you want to see this..."

***-****END CHAPTER 2****-***

**A/N: Wow... Typing for more than an hour is boring... If you're wondering what the heck I listen to when writing/typing... Hears the list... then some notes...**

**-IMITATION BLACK**

**-Marisa stole the precious thing**

**-My science teacher's non-stop lectures**

***When I was writing this, I spent 5 minutes just trying to remember the word "signal" lol**

**So... with that done...**

**R&R&R&R**

**Please! Reviews help my write!**

**~Shizurii**


	3. Can I Go On?

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for wait! I wrote this two days ago, but yesterday I was at Grandma's house and the day before I had a bad head ache and mom wouldn't let me on computer because of that. So...**

Chapter 3

"Can I Go On?"

Kurogane and Fai stood quietly in the door way, watching in horror. It was the worst thing that could have happened. The King knew where they were coming from and when, and they were waiting. "Kurogane-" Fai said under his breath in hope that only his friend had heard him.

Kurogane quickly grabbed Fai's arm to pull him away from the open doorway. The two listened silently as Fei Wang spoke to the rest of their group, who had been taken down the moment they entered the room. Strangely human looking robots stood around them, armed and ready to fire upon the first moving thing. "well... Well..." Fei maliciously smiled as he walked around Kurogane's bloody, beaten father. He summoned another one of the machines over to stand over the man. "These are automatas, impressed? Our most dangerous crime circle around, are taken down by a few merely robots." He mocked them while continuing to talk. "You thought you could take down the King of the World! How ignorant! You are all fools! And that's how you will,end, as fools!" He waved at the automata standing over Kurogane's father.

The two tried to remain silent as the automata let out a shot. Fai struggled to restrain his friend, but couldn't control Kurogane's screams. "DAD! YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" He ran into the chamber with Ginryu in hand as he slashed violently at the murderous king. It wasn't two minutes before one of the automatas was sent after him. The machine whipped at the tall man with a barrage of kicks, knocking his only weapon across the room. With a moment of hesitation, Kurogane smashed the automata's right arm against the nearest object, the floor.

Fai watch in fear over the brawl, not know whether to run in or run away. He had never been the one who liked to fight, but the moment he saw how much danger his friend was in, he panicked. He grabbed the nearest blunt object and was about to run in when he froze in his tracks he he saw Kurogane standing over the destroyed robot.

Kurogane tossed the scrap metal aside as he salvaged his sword from the other side of the room and proceeded to the strangely calm king. "How... How did you know!" He slammed Fei Wang to the wall without hesitation. His face showed both rage and malicious intent toward the evil being in front of him. He was ready to cut him down without mercy.

"How did I know when and where your precious friends were coming in?" Fei grinned evilly at the man who had him pinned. It wasn't difficult. My step-daughter can see futures in dreams. She's so innocent, not knowing that telling me these things would get others hurt. Let alone destroy the one crime circle capable of taking me from power." He dragged out a dagger from out of his pocket and ran it through Kurogane's arm, making him release his grip.

He grimaced in pain as the king removed the knife and knocked him back. Not noticing what was behind him, armed and ready, Kurogane did not remove his gaze from Fei Wang Reed. Fai's eyes widened in fear, unable to fight his unmoving body. The sound of a gun cocking echoed through the room, and before he could realize it, Fai jumped out into the room.

"KUROGANE!" Fai sprang out in front if his friend.

"*BANG*"

The shot rang out through the entire palace, as an unsettling silence came across the room. Kurogane gaped at the sight if his collapsed friend, sprawled out on the floor. Sadness and fury melted together as he clinched his fists and turn to the king. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to destroy that evil man once and for all, but realizing the state Fai was in, he grabbed him and ran.

Fei Wang cursed at the escaping duo. "Damn! The older one was supposed to die, that's what Sakura saw in her dream! Does this mean things will change?" He slammed down his fists in protest as he turned to the many automatas around him. "Track them down and kill them, I want neither of them alive!"

***-****Outside****-***

Kurogane ran for dear life as he carried Fai from the palace. The large building behind them seemed to disappear every moment they fled. Then why did the base continue to become father away from them, even though it was right in front of them.

"K-kuro-g-gane..." The younger started as the two were escaping. "I-I won't... M-make it..." Kurogane glared at the man he was holding so dearly. "SHUT UP! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" He cried at the blonde, "When we get back, you'll get treated and..." Fai gave him a tired smile, "T-the f-future has been... changed..." He gasped between words, "Promise- me... W-when the- t-time comes... Y-you'll take- him down... f-for me..."

Fai reached his shaking hand up to Kurogane's cheek. Kurogane watched as it slumped to his side, and as the rest of Fai's body became limp. Kurogane's face flooded with tears*, something he had promised never to do. He held Fai's lifeless body close as he watched the turquoise of his eyes fade away.

Kurogane returned to the tattered building, with only his black jacket he had given to Fai to wear, in his blood-stained hands. Everything was quiet except the sound of the automata's searching outside. Everyone could tell when Fai wasn't there.

Everyone.

*-**END CHAPTER 3**-*

**A/N: EH? Isn't that what you're thinking right now? Yep...**

"**HOW CAN HE BECOME CLOSE TO FAI IF HE'S NO LONGER HERE?"**

**Heh... I didn't say Fai... I said "Fai".**

***And I did too...**

**Listening to:**

**Ark (Sound Horizon)**

**Stardust (Sound Horizon)**

**Even both songs have killing in them... Maybe that's why...**

**R&R&R&R**

**Reviews help me write! And for a limited time... All reviewers get a cookie!**


	4. Fai

A/N: Meh... I didn't like writing this chapter... cuz how do you introduced someone with out making it cliché?

Okay... enough of my problems... Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Fai"

"Is he ready yet?" A tall dark-haired man stood in front of another, who was sitting at a computer, typing some data. The first man had grown taller in the days after the attempted revolution, and had been planning to bring the circle back together, but so far, no one had rejoined. He was also becoming impatient with the automata he and Yuui, his old friends twin brother, had been building.

Yuui looked up from the computer screen up to a certain corner in the back. It was covered with a large sheet to hide what was behind it, and sat undisturbed long enough for a coating of dust to line the top. The blonde Fai-look-alike held up a disk with a label on it. The handwriting was so messy that only the writer, Yuui, could read what it said.

"All I have to do now is load the personality and memory files." He put the disk into the computer carefully as he turned to Kurogane. "Don't you think it would've been easier to build him as a persocom? An automata doesn't have a very good personality processor ..." Kurogane walked over to the covered corner and placed his hand over the cloth.

"A persocom can't be as fast or strong as he was... and anyways... It was an automata that killed him. I won't ever let myself forget." He clinched his fists tightly down by his side as he stared at the corner.

Yuui looked up at him, "I miss my brother as much as you do, but you can't bring back the dead. I doubt the automata will be exactly like him..." He trailed off trying not to think about the differences when the computer sent up an alert. He clicked the "yes" button and turned back to the other. "alright, he's ready, and I clothed him a while ago, so don't have to worry about that."

Kurogane pulled the cover off and proceeded to the automata. It looked exactly like Fai in every detail. The only thing was that they no longer looked the same age, as now Kurogane was 21 and had been 17 when the revolution backfired. He let out a sigh and turned the robot on, watching the crystal blue eyes flicker open.

There was a moment of silence between the three as Kurogane removed all of the cords that had been plugged into the automata. 4 years of work, and he was finally ready.

Yuui let out a soft laugh, "He can't speak, you unplugged something important!" Kurogane blushed from embarrassment as he proceeded to plug in a small cord from the head set the automata was wearing into a small jack that was on the collar he was also wearing.

Yet the silence continued, as if, the automata Fai-look-alike knew everything that had happened and didn't know how to respond. It couldn't have known what Kurogane jhad done after Fai had died, but it knew he had been hurt by it, just by the look Kurogane had as he held out a hand to stand it up.

"Is my name different from his?" It finally spoke up as he looked Kurogane directly into his eyes. It stood up and looked up at Kurogane's expecting eyes before looking to Yuui and back. The older man just gave a small smile.

"No, your names will be the same. From this moment on, you will be called 'Fai'." The automata looked at him cautiously but then smiled in reply, "So you are my master?" Kurogane smirked at him. "Heh... No... I'm just Kurogane." He laughed, "You are kinda like him! It wasn't a stupid nickname but what you called me **wasn't** my real name." 'Fai' looked at him with confusion, "So he called you nicknames? Like what?" Kurogane patted his head, "Things like Kuro-kun, Kuro-puu, ect. Stupid stuff."

Yuui watched Kurogane happy for the first time in years. He went and typed a few more things before turning back to the two. "Since we not only have an automata on our side, but Kurogane is also back to his old self, maybe our old members will be a little more willing to join again." He stated, making Kurogane even more confident about getting the circle up and running once more.

"Not only that, but we now have Fei Wang's daughter Sakura, the dream-seer, and her friend Syaoran as well."

*-**END CHAPTER 4**-*

**A/N: Okay... maybe this was fun to write! Lol I'm still listening to Sound Horizon songs... This one is ****エルの絵本****...**

**Yeah... If you want to know exactly what the Automata!Fai looks like... go to...**

**.com/art/Automata-Fai-188860368**

**Kay... That's all! And if the the line isn't showing then... just ask me in a PM**

**That's all! See you next Chapter!**


	5. What are you?

A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I've been kinda busy... so... here's chapter 5! *Gets shot by Kurogane*

Chapter 5

"What are you?"

The misnaming of Kurogane must have been a fluke. Nothing else about the automata reminded him much of Fai at all, but Kurogane didn't have time to ponder this seeing he had to find all the old members. Our said man was becoming irritated by the missing peope and was all about ready to hunt them down HIS way.

"We could always connect 'Fai' into the internet and have him search through, right?" Yuui brought up as the three were sitting at the table for breakfast. Too bad 'Fai couldn't eat real food or Kurogane was sure he'd eat those disgusting sweets that Fai loved do much. 'The idiot loved those sweets...'

Just the thought that ran through Kurogane's head was enough to get him down a little bit. He couldn't seem to shake from his mind how different the two actually were. He stared deeply into his cup of black coffee and sat quietly, making the others concerned. "You never answered me, Kurogane, is everything alright?" Yuui* asked his troubled friend while he finished up his toast. 'Fai' looked over at Kurogane sadly, "I'm sorry... Did I do something to upset you? If I have I-" Kurogane cut him off, "No, you didn't, I was just off in my own world thinking." He turned to Yuui as he put his empty coffee mug in the sink. "What were you saying?"

Yuui sighed, "You're really hopeless today, aren't you?" He could almost laugh at the anger in Kurogane's eyes, but Fai would've done that as well and Yuui didn't want to remind Kurogane any further. Right now, they had to focus on Fai's final wish, to take down Fei Wang Reed, and they needed more help to do that. He started to wash the dishes as 'Fai' repeated Yuui's statement, "He wanted to know if it would be possible to connect me with the internet to try and find some of the old members. I am fully aware of the hackers you had on your team from Fai's memories, so finding them through their I.D. Codes shouldn't be a problem." Kurogane looked at him calmly at 'Fai's' mention of his old friend, then stood slowly and motioned for Yuui and 'Fai' to follow him to the computer room.

Yuui spoke up at Kurogane as said man was connecting the automata with the computer. "Wouldn't this have been easier with a persocom? They are built for this sort of-" He stopped at Kurogane's signature glare, remembering the last time he brought that up. 'Fai sat quietly in the old corner going through a hell of a lot of data from the depths of the internet. "Souma, I.D. 1806652823, current location, Debolla, 16728." Kurogane smirked at Yuui with his, 'worked-just-fine' face as Yuui* rolled his eyes.

"Shall I find the others as well?" 'Fai' said with his too polite talk that Kurogane was beginning to dislike. Kurogane and Yuui shook their heads, "No," Kurogane started, "If we just get contact with Souma, she'll find the others just fine... And quit talking so politely... It's weird." He turned and left the room as he said something else under his breath.

"You'll never be like him."

*-**END CHAPTER 5**-*

A/N: Sorry it's sooooooo short! I'll make up for it!

oh... Here's that link again... just type it in without the spaces, 'Kay?

Http:/ gir2133. / art/ Automata- Fai- 188860368

XD...

*lol while I was writing, I was thinking 'Fai' by accident, but wrote Yuui on impulse.

*That time when I was writing, I was again thinking 'Fai' but this time I actually wrote it... I had cross it out and put Yuui... o.O

R&R&R&R

Reviews help me write!

You just lost the game.


	6. Then

A/N: First off... I'm sorry for the huge delay! I've been busy and was bit by the writer's block bugs, but I got the antidote! so... sorry if this chapter is a lil' short. Don't hurt me o_O

Chapter 6

"Then"

The three stood in front of a quiet street. Needless to say, they were shocked. The once proud city of Debolla in such a state. One thing was certain, finding Souma wouldn't be a problem.

"Where are all the people?" 'Fai' tugged at Kurogane's sleeve as he looked out toward the silence of the empty street. Yuui turned to the two, "Fei, he did this, didn't he? He must have been looking for our hackers." The automata looked painfully at the small park, dead center of the city. He always wondered why he had been given Fai's memories. So many good times those two had lived, all for it to just end.

-spacer-

"Over here! I didn't know this town had a park! Kuro-kun! Look at this!" Kurogane almost had to laugh at the silliness of his little idiot friend, but since he also hadn't known there was a park in Debolla, he wouldn't have the right to laugh. All he do was sit back and watch as the blonde nearly fell into the park's fountain. "Oi, you better watch it! If you fall in, I will NOT loan you my jacket!"

-spacer-

'Fai' stood staring at the long since empty fountain. The memory wasn't his, but now he was wishing it was. Tears weren't apart of his programming, so why...

Kurogane put a rough hand on the automata's shoulder as he stopped and looked at 'Fai'. The robot shook his head as he stood up. "You two, were close..." He looked down at the darker-haired man, "You did loan him the jacket when he fell in, didn't you?" Kurogane laughed as he and the robot walked back to the house Yuui was standing at.

'Maybe, his being different, wasn't such a bad thing...'

-Chapter 6 end-

A/N: as I said, I'm sorry it's so short...

and from now on, if I have a flash back, I put -Spacer-

k?

R&R&R&R

Reviews help me write!


	7. Learning to Fight Back

Gekukojou Ch. 7

Learning to Fight Back

Disclaimer: If I owned Tsubasa. I would've had no need to write a fanfiction for it.

They seemed to talk endlessly. It had been so long since Kurogane had seen Souma that their little gather up became a reunion. Souma laughed, "Well, I can see what YOU did since our first failed effort." She said as she looked at the 'Fai'. "Remarkable. It looks exactly like the good ol' Fai." Kurogane stood up in anger. "'Fai' Isn't an IT!"

The room fell silent. Kurogane face paled when he realized what he had just said. Yuui laughed quietly. "Oh my. So now our little project has become precious to you?" Kurogane's face turned red. "SHUT UP! I don't want you even JOKING about that!" 'Fai' stood there, silent with souma..

After the several moments of silence had passed, Souma stood up. "Now, if I may ask, what is it you came here for again?" Kuorgane snapped back into the realty of the situation and replied. "OH yeah. We need you to gather the hackers up again for us. Do you think you could do that?" Souma laughed, "Sure I can! Had a feeling you would need us again! You going after after Ashura again?"

Kurogane grinned, "Yah, I'm gonna kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do." 'Fai' stared at Kurogane. He saw the glint of revenge in his eyes. He thought for a moment before he rose to 'his' feet. "If I can help you, I will!" Yuui smiled at 'Fai's' gesture. "Well, that IS what you were created for, after all."

Souma rose from her seat as well, "I'll go contact a few of the hackers. They'll contact anyone else we might need. I'll get back to you after. Alright?" Kurogane turned to her. "Thanks." He went to face 'Fai' and Yuui. "Let's go back. I have a little bit of an idea as well, and I need both of you to help me with it."

'I'm going to get my revenge. I swear it. You will have never died in vain... Fai...'

SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT.

Sorry it took me so long, but since I'm on summer vacation now, expect faster updates. Hopefully. -**SHOT-**

Wel, that's all for now.

R&R&R&R

Reviews help me write!


End file.
